First Fight
by Queen Of Books14
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been through so much as demigods but can they fight through a fight not between monsters or gods but between themselves or will this fight be to big of a challenge to handle


HI GUYS SO THIS IS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT I HOPE YOU ENJOY- BOOKLOVER14 :)

SALLY POV

Percy and Annabeth are the perfect couple to anyone who knows them they have gone through so much and yet have surpassed it. Sadly I was the first of people to encounter there first relationship problem it started like this ONE DAY BEFORE….

"Wow Sally I really like what you've done with the place" said Annabeth Percy pouts and says " heyy I helped too wise girl where's my congrats" he says as he wraps his arms around her waist she rolls her eyes while I can't but smile and Percy and Annabeth see me and they both blush How cute!

I think to myself. So Percy had helped decorate since Annabeth was coming over and it was Christmas but I just think he decorated the place mostly for Annabeth. Paul relatives where coming over for Dinner and to meet Annabeth as well. I also made Annabeth wear a dress and it took over an hour of begging.

She was wearing a beautiful heart shaped grey dress that was just a little lower than her knees she looked stunning while Percy was wearing a black jacket sea green dress shirt with a black tie and black pants.

As I finish making the final touches on the décor the doorbell rang and in came Paul sister Caroline her husband Bryan and her little daughter Lucy and Her oldest son Jacob who was around Percy and Annabeth age. The moment they came in we greeted them and I noticed that Jacob looked Annabeth up and down and when they greeted he holded her hand a little longer than anyone else.

I think Percy saw as well because he gripped Annabeth waist a little tighter than usual. But I passed it thinking that Percy has it under control when Dinner came around Annabeth sat between a happy Jacob and a frowning Percy.

"So Percy around how long have you too been dating" Asked Caroline Percy smiled so brightly "around a two years and five months" Jacob snorted and said "doesn't seem that long"

Percy looked at him with so much hatred while Caroline gasped "Jacob manners please" Jacob rolled his eyes " please mom obviously the problem here is not my manners but that Annabeth deserves someone better like me"

Paul choked on the food Caroline and Bryan turned white I feel I did too, Lucy stood quiet the dinner table became extremely quiet both Annabeth and Percy were red but I don't think of embarrassment.

Annabeth was the fist to speak or more like shout "who do you think you are" Jacob smiled and said " someone better for you than your no good boyfriend"

that's when Percy jumped from his chair and almost chocked him but Paul and Bryan got him in time. Caroline stood up and said " we should get going Lucy dear lets go Bryan take Jacob with you to the Car the food was lovely Sally"

I smiled and waved goodbye while Bryan took Jacob by the shirt and glared at him and Paul went downstairs to say goodbye. I though Percy would come and hug Annabeth but instead glared at her got her wrist and yanked her into the kitchen

I was stunned Percy never acted like this I may have peeked through the blinds and heared Percy " what the hell Annabeth do you think "who do you think you are" was going to stop him I saw all night how he looked at you i'm not a idiot and you didn't even try stop him all you needed to do was blush for him to have you your suppose to be smart one not act like and idiot" he screamed at her Percy looked with so much fury in his eyes

Annabeth screamed back " what do you want me to do he is related to Paul and don't you dare call me an idiot we both know you're the king of idiots"

Percy was breathing heavy now " well you know what since i'm the king idiots maybe you should go with Jacob maybe he's more higher than me liked he said" Annabeth face soften " per-"

Just GO ANNABETH I DON'T NEED YOU OR WANT YOU HERE!" said Percy with tears in his eyes said

Annabeth with teary eyes as well nodded her head and she saw me and crocked her neck to the side and said "bye Sally" as she closed the door Percy from in side screamed and bust a water pipe I walked into a flooded kitchen with Percy standing in the middle of it he looked up red eyes and said " I'll clean it up mom don't worry"I

frowned in disapproval " Percy im not worrying for the pipe im worried for you making the biggest mistake ever" he looked up in confusion in his eyes " I don't understand"

I sighed " Percy do you think it was really Annabeth fault that the boy likes her or that he is looking at her you just kicked out a girl for a boy liking her, when she said you where the king of idiots she wasn't lying"

Percy blushes and says " I have to go" he leaves and screams "ANNABETH" I see through the window a blond curly haired girl screaming at a black haired boy who only nods as she keeps screaming and when she's about to slap the boy he grabs her wrist and pulls her in for a passionate kiss as the girl tries to resist she gives up and kisses back.

I close the window curtains and know that Annabeth and Percy have gone through so much but they still have a long road ahead of them I just hope they stay strong the whole way like they are now

SO HOW WAS IT DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT I WAS GOING TO UPDATE THE OTHER SIDE TODAY BUT I DECIDED I'LL JUST UPDATE TOMORROW SO THERE WILL BE AN NEW CHP TOMORROW FOR THE OTHER SIDE I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE SHOT- QUEEN OF BOOKS14 :)


End file.
